The present invention relates to a horn switch of a steering wheel mounted on a steering wheel body of a motor vehicle.
Conventionally, horn switches mounted on steering wheels have been known with various constructions. For example, as shown in FIG. 6, a horn switch is so constructed that a bracket 13, on which a horn pad is mounted, includes a horn circuit make and break moving contact 13a. The bracket 13 is mounted to a steering wheel body A so that the moving contact 13a may move with the bracket 13 to be capable of contacting with or separating from a horn circuit to make and break fixed contact. The bracket 13 has a mounting bolt 11 fed through a hold 13b thereof after the mounting bolt 11 is fed through a spacer 12. Thereafter, the mounting bolt 11 is screwed into the body through a washer 15. A horn pad return coil spring 14 is fitted on the outer circumferential surface of the bolt 11 and urged by the bias force thereof. The pad is positioned in an initial condition, that is, a condition where a horn circuit is opened. An annular insulator 16 receives the end of the steering wheel body side of the spring 14 and insulates the spring 14 from the body.
In assembling the switch, the insulator 16, the washer 15, the spring 14, the bracket 13, and the spacer 12 are assembled to the body in order and thereafter these components allow the bolt 11 to be fed through the components and then to be screwed into the body. Thus, the components are mounted to the body with the bolt 11 in a unified form to construct the horn switch.
However, each component of the horn switch is separately assembled to the body, with the result that there have been various problems such as increased assembly time and complicated assembly work.